Sweet Relief - de MuzikFreak
by Le Renard Bleu
Summary: TRAD! Stiles, un oméga, veut désespérément des enfants, et il sera prêt à tout afin atteindre son rêve. Il décide qu'un Glory Hole est la solution parfaite à ses désirs. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un alpha pour l'imprégner, rien de plus. Mais parfois, les choses ne vont pas toujours comme prévu. One-Shot. PWP.


**Sweet Relief**

.*.*.

Author: Muzik_Freak

Authorlink: ao3 /users/ Muzik_Freak/pseuds/ Muzik_Freak

Storylink: ao3 /works/ 4295274

Traduction: Le Renard Bleu

Bêta-lecture/correction: Pas officiellement corrigé !

.*.*.

Résumé:

Stiles, un oméga, veut désespérément des enfants, et il sera prêt à tout afin atteindre son rêve. Il décide qu'un Glory Hole est la solution parfaite à ses désirs. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un alpha pour l'imprégner, rien de plus.

Mais parfois, les choses ne vont pas toujours comme prévu.

.*.*.

NA:

Salut les gens du fandom, shipper, kinker ou peut-importe la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. C'est ma première histoire que je poste sur ce site (NT: Ao3) (C'est peut-être ou pas la dernière), et c'est également la première fic que j'ai fini. Il y aura probablement des problèmes de grammaire (NT: En anglais), car je n'ai pas de beta, je ne suis pas parfaite. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et j'espère également que vous ne souhaiterez pas de de suite car je suis plus lente que de la mélasse dans la toundra Canadienne durant l'hiver lorsque j'écris. J'ai plus de la lectrice avide que de l'écrivaine, mais j'ai décidé de tremper mes orteils dans les eaux de l'écriture sur ce site

NT:

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !

UA : Les loups-garous sont connus de tous et il n'y a pas eu l'incendie chez les Hale. PWP. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas : (h.t.t.p.:././.

fanlore

. o.r.g. /wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) (sans les espaces et les points)

Salut les renardeaux ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous apprécierez cette petite traduction !

Cette Traduction est un petit cadeau pour Calliope Calliope =3

Warning en bas de page pour celles et ceux qui veulent se spoiler =v°=

Et s'il vous plait. Ce qui ce passe dans cette histoire n'est pas à reproduire ! C'est très dangereux pour votre santé de faire ça alors s'il vous plait ! Protégez-vous quand vous sortez, un préservatif, ça peut sauver une vie.

N'hésitez pas à passer sur ma page facebook RenardBleu_PVS afin d'être mis régulièrement au courant de mes avancées sur mes fanfictions.

NA & NT : Maintenant, on passe à l'histoire!

.*.*.

 **Sweet Relief**

.*.*.

Stiles savait depuis qu'il était jeune qu'il deviendrait un oméga. Cela ne l'avait jamais déranger, et il était même devenue amis avec un futur alpha pendant son adolescence. Il savait que c'était une pensée commune dans les générations plus âgées qu'il était inconvenant pour un oméga de devenir un ami proche d'un alpha. Il était attendu des omégas qu'ils restent entre omégas. Stiles critiquait cette croyance. Scott était son ami, et il n'allait pas laisser les pratiques démodés de vieux alphas grincheux lui dicter sa vie.

Même en tant qu'alpha son père ne s'en préoccupait guère, et il encourageait réellement son fils à devenir amis avec qui il souhaitait. Alors Stiles passait tout son temps libre à jouer avec Scott.

.*.*.

Stiles et Scott grandirent ensemble au travers des années les menant au Lycée. Scott prit un large corps d'alpha, et Stiles eut un corps fin et longiligne avec des hanches légèrement évasées.

Le nœud de Scott avait surgit lorsqu'il eut atteint ses treize ans. Treize ! Stiles pu difficilement y croire lorsque Scott le lui avait dit, mais une fois que le châtain eut dépassé le choque, il dû se résoudre à sentir une légère nervosité prendre racine dans son ventre. Scott ayant son nœud n'était juste qu'un autre rappel indésiré du fait qu'ils grandissaient et que dans peu de temps il commencerait avoir ses cycles de chaleurs. La pensée de son corps le contrôlant était terrifiante. Il avait toujours vu les omégas être dépeint par les medias comme des animaux limités qui étaient contrôlés par leurs plus bas instinct de reproduction. Il s'était même confié à Scott au sujet de sa peur.

Lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, ils avaient presque quinze ans. La plus part des omégas de son âge avaient déjà commencé à avoir des chaleurs régulières, et à chaque mois qui passait sans qu'il ne les ait étaient à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction. Il avait vu les regards qu'il recevait, et il était fatigué d'ignorer les murmures, mais cela devenait incroyablement difficile. Son père lui avait dit que c'était parce que son corps n'était juste pas encore prêt pour la pénibilité des chaleurs, et Scott avait dit que c'était probablement car il n'était pas assez préparer mentalement pour ça. Pour être honnête, Stiles pensait que ces deux réponses étaient correctes sur une certaine mesure. Et lorsqu'il avait parlé à Scott de sa peur de devenir esclave de ses instincts. La réponse de Scott l'avait relaxé tout entier.

Avec un visage complètement sérieux, Scott regarda droit dans les yeux de Stiles et lui dit qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il avait même fait une longue diatribe sur à quel point Stiles était fort et résistant en tant qu'oméga. Sur comment Stiles allait au-devant de nombreuse normes et de comment il continuera à construire son propre chemin sans être contrôler par quelque chose aussi simple que la biologie. Scott était allé si loin pour dire que Stiles avait trop de génie dans son corps pour qu'il puisse être piégé par sa nature d'oméga.

Inutile de dire que cela calma chaque fibre dans sa forme constamment tendue.

.*.*.

Pas même deux mois plus tard, Stiles eut sa première chaleur. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Scott avait complétement tord dans son hypothèse au sujet du châtain étant capable de contrôler sa biologie. Tout dans sa chaleur détruisait chaque fichu chose auquel il avait réfléchi avant. Tant d'oméga lui avait dit que les chaleurs étaient merdiques et qu'elles étaient horrible. Stiles devait réfuter. Pour lui, ses chaleurs étaient le plus doux soulagement et la plus belle sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Il avait passé cinq jours entiers à se libérer plus que ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Durant ces cinq jours il ne pouvait rien, si ce n'est ce sentir douloureusement vide, autant dans son entre désireuse que dans son utérus inutilisé. Stiles passa tout le temps à rêver d'être remplie par le nœud épais et par la semence d'un alpha. Son substitut à ses désire était un jouet extrêmement insatisfaisant qui n'était pas assez large pour pousser profondément contre son cervix (Col de l'utérus) et le remplir, mais il faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

.*.*.

Maintenant à dix-huit ans, Stiles posait finalement pied à terre. ll était enfin diplômé du lycée, il en avait finalement assez. Il en avait à cent pour cent marre de se sentir vide année après année lorsque ses chaleurs frappaient et ce car rien de semblait le rassasier ! Mais Stiles savait ce que son corps voulait. Son corps voulait d'un chiot ou, encore mieux, une ribambelle de petits pour le remplir. Tout ce que son corps désirait était d'être complètement remplie de la semence d'un alpha et de créer la vie. Il voulait que la jouissance d'un alpha s'écoule de lui pendant des jours, mais plus que cela, il voulait avoir un plug en lui, même après que son alpha se soit retiré afin qu'il puisse garder le chargement à l'intérieur de son corps avide.

Le seule problème qu'avait Stiles était que pas un seul alpha ne semblait lui lancer même un regard. Même Scott avait commencé à sortir avec une oméga nommé Allison Argent depuis la seconde année. Alors Stiles avait décidé qu'il allait prendre en main sa future reproduction. Il ne cherchait pas nécessairement un compagnon, beaucoup d'omégas tombaient enceinte avant d'avoir un compagnon. C'était une chose fréquente, par conséquent, personne de se soucierait plus que de raison si des omégas étaient enceinte tôt.

Donc Stiles avait décidé qu'il irait et se mettrai lui-même anonymement enceinte au travers d'un glory hole de l'un des clubs minables entourant la ville. La simple pensée d'à quel point il était proche d'être fécondé était suffisante pour faire mouiller et frémir Stiles d'anticipation. Il avait planifié son excursion alors cela collerait parfaitement avec sa période de chaleur. Il pouvait la sentir venir alors qu'il entrait dans la jeep et démarrait, et, juste pour cet événement il avait récupérer clandestinement à la station de police un puissant réducteur d'odeur ainsi il pourrait couvrir le fait qu'il était en chaleur. Tout alpha l'ayant vu dans les débuts de ses chaleurs aurait probablement secoué la tête en disant qu'il était devenu un oméga désespéré d'avoir un nœud. Tandis que la partie désespérée était évidente, il n'était pas manifeste qu'être nouer et remplis soient un besoin. En chaleur, les omégas étaient décidés à tomber enceinte.

Conduire fût limite une torture pour Stiles. Avant de quitter la maison, il avait mis le réducteur d'odeur sur « épaisse », et il avait poussé en lui un plug anal afin d'éviter le retour de la faim de son corps. Mais conduire tout en étant en chaleur n'était pas vraiment l'une des meilleures choses à faire. Il se sentait immensément chanceux de ne pas avoir eu d'accident sur la route.

Lorsqu'il atteint sa destination, le brun gara sa voiture et rajouta une couche, légère, au réducteur juste pour s'assurer qu'on ne prendrait pas son odeur, puis il se dirigea vers son destin qui l'attendait.

Il sautillait pratiquement d'excitation lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lieu. Il y avait des gens partout qui se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Stiles avait envie de les rejoindre, mais il était sur une mission.

Stiles fit son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes sans prendre de détours. Ses pas pressés ne semblaient pas être remarqués, et il s'enferma rapidement dans la cabine la plus éloignée se situant dans le fond. La luminosité n'était pas merveilleuse, et la zone en elle-même n'était pas très propre, mais Stiles s'en fichait. Il était finalement tout près d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Le trou dans le mur de la cabine était à la parfaite hauteur pour que Stiles puisse se positionner confortablement, et le mur opposé était assez proche pour lorsqu'il poserait ses mains dessus tandis qu'il se ferait prendre.

Il prit note des règles griffonnées juste à côté du trou.

Un coup – Fellation

Deux coups - Anal

Retirant ses vêtements, Stiles espérait que le nœud était inclue. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait définitivement finir par supplier pour l'avoir.

Une fois tous ses vêtements retirés et pliés, Stiles tendis son bras derrière lui et pris le plug qui était enfoncé dans son cul. Avec une rapide traction, l'objet sortit de son entre affamée dans un « pop » audible. Sans le plug en lui, le jeune homme se sentit insupportablement vide et une humidité commença à se répandre entre ses cuisses, alors il le poussa à nouveau en lui dans un bruit lubrique. Il enfonça le jouet avec ferveur dans son intimité en faisant des allés et retours et Stiles souhaita que quelqu'un arrive rapidement. Il commençait à vouloir désespérément la queue d'un alpha.

Stiles était persuadé que quelqu'un dans l'univers avait entendu sa complainte car pas même cinq seconde plus tard la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. La main tenant son jouet se calma tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la cabine à côté de lui. Le jeune oméga hyper-ventilait presque d'excitation au fait que quelqu'un, un alpha à l'odeur que Stiles avait perçu, était entré dans la cabine relié à la sienne.

L'alpha de l'autre côté de la fine porte de la cabine s'agita, et le bruit de la braguette d'un pantalon reçut toute l'attention de Stiles, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose à avoir l'attention de Stiles. L'odeur de l'alpha qui était si proche de lui était indescriptible. C'était extraordinaire. C'était la meilleure odeur qui n'avait jamais gracié les sens du châtain.

Avec cette bouffé d'odeur, Stiles réalisa qu'il désirait n'avoir que les enfants de cet alpha. Il voulait être accroché au nœud de cet alpha pendant des heures tandis que celui-ci le remplirait de ses petits. Stiles désirait avoir tellement de sperme de cet alpha qu'il en dégoulinerait pendant des jours.

Deux coups venant du côté de l'alpha ramenèrent Stiles à la réalité. Sans même y penser, le jeune oméga laissa s'échapper un haletant « Putain oui ».

La bêtise ne sembla pas déranger l'alpha. A vrai dire, l'alpha à la délicieuse odeur laissa sortir un grognement appréciateur pour l'oméga désireux.

Aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait bouger, Stiles arracha le plug de son cul nécessiteux et se leva. Il pressa rapidement son arrière train sur le décemment taillé glory hole pour montrer à l'alpha à quel point il était prêt. Un profond grognement de la part de celui-ci relaya son appréciation.

Le premier touché sur son trou fit presque fondre Stiles. A la place, un miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge et résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Un grondement fut donner en retour, et sans préambule deux doigts épais s'enfoncèrent aussi profondément qu'ils le pouvaient dans l'entrée mouillé de Stiles. Le lourd gémissement qui surgit de la bouche du châtain fut incroyablement pornographique, mais il pouvait difficilement s'en soucier à ce moment-là. Deux doigts à l'intérieur et il était déjà une loque. Il n'était pas même sure de s'il pouvait rester debout pour la queue et l'éventuel nœud à venir.

Un troisième doigt fut rapidement ajouter. Ils s'enfoncèrent en Stiles un couple de fois puis ils furent enlevés.

Un vif et pitoyable geignement réverbéra de la gorge de Stiles, et un bas grognement lui répondit.

L'alpha, sans en rater une miette, aligna sa queue épaisse et la frotta contre l'intimité affamée de Stiles.

La taille de la queue contre son trou fit Stiles se presser contre le mur. Un « s'il te plait » désespéré surgit de l'oméga, et l'alpha n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. L'entière épaisseur de la queue de l'alpha remplie Stiles en quelques secondes, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un excité et lubrique « oui ».

Rien n'avait jamais remplie Stiles si bien. Son jouet à la maison ne s'était jamais rapprocher de cette sensation. L'épais gland de l'alpha était au bord de son cervix et la sensation le fit presque pleurer. Il fut difficilement capable de se délecter de la sensation car en peu de temps, l'alpha martelait dans trou en chaleur.

La queue était si épaisse, et était si agréable, que Stiles devait mordre sa main pour retenir les gémissements incessants qui se déversaient de sa bouche. Cependant, tandis que ses gémissements n'étaient pas puissants, le bruit de la queue massive de l'alpha s'enfouissant dans son entrée dégoulinante était suffisamment fort.

L'alpha ne semblait avoir aucune limite dans ses poussées, car il labourait Stiles avec une incroyable vitesse et férocité.

Stiles n'était pas certain qu'il puisse un jour abandonner cette dépravation. C'était si bon de finalement se laisser aller à la biologie.

Baissant le regard, le châtain pris son, trop longtemps oubliée, érection en main. Sa queue d'oméga était d'un petit 10 centimètres environ mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du plaisir et des orgasmes. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été indulgent avec l'organe, mais là il réalisait que rien ne pourrait se comparer à cette épaisse queue d'alpha creusant dans son cul.

Le durcissement dans sa région inferieur prévint Stiles du fait qu'il était à la limite d'exploser, et il était persuadé que c'était également le cas de l'alpha au vu de la rage qu'il mettait dans ses poussées.

Les gémissements s'échappaient de Stiles, et celui-ci se fichait totalement du fait que des phrases commençaient à fuser également dans l'air.

«Putaiiin―Oui! Prends-moi plus fort! S'il te plait, Alpha, noue-moi comme une bonne salope ! » Gémit Stiles alors qu'il sentait le nœud grandissant de l'alpha commencer à prendre son anneau de chaire.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un profond grognement venant de l'alpha et la sensation du nœud qui s'élargissait davantage en lui.

Ses jambes tremblaient presque violemment et du liquide séminal dégoulinait sur ses cuisses alors que le rythme de l'alpha commençais à devenir saccadé.

Stiles était si proche qu'il aurait pu le goûter. Le nœud de l'alpha était quasiment au point de non-retour. Juste quelques secondes de plus et il serait bloquer dans le corps de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rétrécisse. Cet alpha était si proche de le féconder, et ses mots d'encouragement pour l'accouplement étaient difficilement retenus du bout des dents. Il ne voulait pas que l'alpha se retire et éloigne de lui le rêve pour lequel il avait si longtemps attendu.

L'alpha inconnu enterrais sa queue profondément en Stiles tandis que son nœud devenant plus grand et plus large. Ce fut après ses mouvements que le nœud atteint le point de non-retour, et Stiles laissa couler ses mots pendant que l'alpha continuait à s'enfouir en lui.

«Engrosse-moi!» Haleta Stiles. «Seigneur, engrosse-moi bien alpha ! Féconde-moi comme un bon oméga! Remplie mon ventre de tes chiots. Je serais dégoulinant de ta semence pendant des heures. Je vais me mettre un plug après que tu te sois retiré afin que je puisse garder tes graines en moi. » La voix de Stiles commençait à être désespérée à ce stade. La queue de l'alpha était enfoncée si loin en lui. Le nœud était étroitement pressé contre sa prostate et le gland frottait tout contre son cervix, prêt à décharger sa semence fertile.

L'alpha sembla vaciller pendant un instant aux mots du jeune oméga, puis Stiles commença à être remplis.

Le châtain haleta et vint dans l'euphorique sensation du pur amont de jouissance qui le remplissait de l'intérieur. Il avait entendu des histoires sur la grande quantité de sperme qu'un alpha pouvait produire. Il en avait bien sur vu dans des pornos, mais là, c'était comme une quantité anormale, anormale mais parfaite. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Stiles que cet alpha l'avait bien effectivement imprégner après tout ça.

Sans préambule, Stiles commença à faire fonctionner ses muscles internes pour récupérer autant de semence que possible venant de cet alpha, lorsqu'il commença à réaliser qu'il y avait une quantité sans précédent. A l'intérieur de lui commençait à devenir étroit.

Avec une main sur le mur, Stiles baissa l'autre pour atteindre et presser son bas ventre. Ce qu'il sentit était stupéfiant. Cet alpha envoyait tellement de sperme en lui que la partie basse commençait légèrement à s'arrondir. C'était franchement quelque chose auquel Stiles n'avait jamais songé. Il pensa ensuite que l'alpha coincé en lui pouvait possiblement être une créature-garou. Cette idée chamboula Stiles plus qu'il ne l'aurait crue possible.

«Tu vas si bien m'engrosser, alpha. Si plein de tes chiots. Mon ventre va être si lourd de tes petits. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. » Déblatéra Stiles.

Ce fut à ce moment l'alpha de l'autre côté pris une profonde goulée d'air. Sa semence continuait à remplir Stiles à craquer, et son nœud était plus gros que jamais lorsqu'il laissa sortir un son de complète surprise.

«Oh mon Dieu...» L'alpha bloquer en Stiles gémit dans un souffle. «Es-tu―Es-tu en chaleur?»

Stiles se figeât un peu aux mots de l'alpha. Le réducteur d'odeur qu'il avait utilisé aurait dû garder son odeur sous cape de toute personne et ce, pendant des heures. Il semblerait que sa supposition de plutôt était correcte. Il se faisait imprégner par un garou. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas mentir à l'alpha et lui dire non. Stiles baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Seigneur, il était royalement foutu. C'était sa fichu chance que le premier alpha à le faire planer soit un garou.

«Oui...» Répondit Stiles dans un léger chuchotement, sachant que cet alpha pouvait très certainement l'entendre.

La réponse qu'il reçut en retour le choqua plus qu'autre chose.

«Tu sens comme mon putain de compagnon, oméga. Je n'arrive pas à croire que― » L'alpha fit une pause, prenant une autre bouffer d'air et la queue en lui s'agita un peu. Stiles était totalement immobile, les yeux élargis. « ―J'ai trouvé mon putain de compagnon dans des toilettes merdique sans même connaitre son nom― »

« Je m'appelle Stiles. » Fit l'Omega, se surprenant lui-même.

«Le fait reste toujours que je viens juste de baiser avec mon compagnon à travers un glory hole sans même savoir son nom ou le fait qu'il était en chaleur. » Grogna l'alpha, le son vibrant à travers le corps de Stiles, lui donnant des frissons. « Comment même as-tu fais pour couvrir ton odeur ? Cette chose est quasi impossible à avoir. »

«Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important là ? » Marmonna Stiles. La queue de l'alpha avait arrêté de palpiter en lui en cet instant. Son nœud dégonflerait dans peu de temps. Stiles désirait garder cet alpha en lui plus longtemps, mais il semblait que leur temps bloqué ensemble arrivait à sa fin. « Pas pour longtemps cependant.» Pensa Stiles, se sentant étourdi. Etre compagnons était quelque chose de permanent chez les garous. Les loups-garous surtout se mettait en couple pour la vie. Ils avaient des compagnons de vie. Seigneur, Stiles espérait que le garou de l'autre côté de la cabine était un loup. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'abandonner l'alpha qui l'avait mis enceinte.

«Bien sûr que c'est important! Au moins dis-moi que tu es majeur parce que j'espère vraiment que je ne viens pas de nouer un adolescent de seize ans. » Grommela l'alpha.

«Je ne serais pas ici si je n'étais pas majeur. Pour quoi tu me prends ? Un idiot ? » Répondit Stiles avec un lourd sarcasme.

« Je ne suis pas sure que se faire engrosser à travers un glory hole soit considéré comme intelligent. » Répliqua en retour l'alpha.

Stiles était certain que l'alpha avait raison, mais il ne pourrait définitivement jamais regretter son acte. Connaissant l'extrême virilité des garous alphas, Stiles était sure qu'il allait être enceinte juste avec ce seul accouplement.

Il frissonna. Seigneur, cette pensée le renversait tellement.

Le nœud de l'alpha commençait à dégonfler, et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçut. Il voulait que ce nœud reste en lui pendant des heures et pas juste quinze minutes. Réfléchissant rapidement, il se baissa et récupéra le longtemps oublié plug qui était innocemment déposé sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas prévu de laisser l'essence de l'alpha s'échapper.

Stiles se positionna afin que lorsque l'alpha se glisserait hors de lui il ne perde pas trop de semence et il se prépara.

Aussitôt que le nœud se soit retiré de son anus détendu, Stiles enfonça rapidement le plug en lui et se redressa. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire en cet instant. Cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan.

Il tourna sa tête lorsqu'il entendit l'alpha faire remonter sa braguette.

L'alpha le laissera-t-il ? Si l'alpha désira le voir, apprécierait-il l'apparence de Stiles ? Le jeune oméga ne pensait pas avoir déjà été aussi nerveux dans sa vie.

«Stiles,» fit la voix de l'autre côté, «habille toi et sort de la cabine. »

Stiles se figea, ne répondit pas, mais se baissa afin de prendre ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Il était persuadé que cet alpha pouvait entendre son cœur battre précipitamment. « Bien, »pensa-il lorsqu'il finit de se vêtir, « tout va bien se passer*... »

Se baissant vers la porte, Stiles la débloqua et sortie par l'ouverture. Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui fit penser qu'il devait avoir fait quelque chose de sacrément génial dans une vie précédente pour avoir un alpha qui ressemblait à ça. L'alpha était magnifiquement beau ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire. Stiles était certain qu'il s'était mis à baver.

Il était la parfaite définition d'un alpha. Il faisait quelques centimètres en plus que l'oméga et sa musculature foutait la honte à tous les autres alphas que Stiles avait déjà vu. (Ou du moins, c'était l'avis de Stiles). Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire. C'était littéralement incroyable. En levant ses yeux en direction de l'alpha il rencontra une lueur rougeâtre, et il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. «Ouaip, définitivement un loup garou, putain.» Pensa-t-il.

Les yeux du loup-garou semblaient le scruter, et cela fit s'agiter les mains du châtain et son visage rougir.

« Alors... » Commença timidement Stiles. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cette situation. « Est-ce qu'on va parler ou est-ce que je dois juste partir― »

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'il sentit les bras de l'alpha s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses mains agripper ses fesses, et le visage de l'alpha s'enfouir dans sa nuque.

« Mien. Mon compagnon. » Souffla l'alpha dans le cou de Stiles, sortant celui-ci de son état de choc.

« Whoa, grand garçon, j'ai compris. » Chuchota Stiles, posant se mains sur les épaules de l'alpha. « C'est quoi ton nom, et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? »

«J'm'appelle Derek,» répondit l'alpha sans enlever son visage de la nuque de l'oméga, «et j'ai prévu de te ramener à la maison et baiser avec toi, te remplir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement certain que tu sois enceinte de mes chiots. »

Stiles sentit un frisson traverser son épine aux mots de Derek, et il se blottit avec contentement contre le torse de l'alpha.

« Ça sonne comme une putain de bonne idée. »

* * *

* En VO : «here goes nothing » qui désigne une incertitude ou un manque de confiance concernant l'acte sur le point d'être fait. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu... =T^T=

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Mpreg Implicite, Reproduction, Imprégnation, Glory Hole, Alpha Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Saison des amours/Chaleurs, True Mates, Self-Lubrication, Nœud, Slight Come Inflation.**_

NT : Alors ?! Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Vous connaissiez l'alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics? Et les Glory Holes? Personnellement, j'ai découvert celui-ci d'une façon très sordide... Dites moi tout en commentaire! =v°=


End file.
